Shattered Teardrops
by WindTalker17
Summary: Ike is different just like the rest of the teens, but for some reason he doesn't "fit in". Will he find a way to fit in? Will this lead to harm, murder, or suicide?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I don't own any of the characters. Enjoy!**

** LEAVE! NOW!**

Chapter 1

"I stared out into the cold white snow fluttering down from the heavens above. It fell like a feather and then touched down and blended with the rest. To think…each individual flake, each flake that was different then all the rest, just blended, blended with the rest. I wish I could be a snow flake. I am different, just like everyone else, but for some reason I don't fit in. Why, why is that? Why can't I fit in?"

There was a loud knock upon Ike's door, breaking his train of thought. He jumped up and slammed his black notebook shut and desperately shoved it underneath his mattress.  
"Ike? You in there?" A muffled voice asked knocking three more times.

He groaned. He could tell by the voice who it was. He blinked slowly, sighed, and made his way to the door. He paused, then turned the door knob and cracked open the door just enough to make out the skinny figure.  
There was a thin, tone, gray/blue haired boy standing at the mat.

"Good afternoon Ike. I just wanted to know if you would join me-"

Ike slammed the door in his face. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't bear to even look at him.

"IKE! I am trying to be nice and all you do is coward away."

"I am not going to argue this with you again." Ike said coldly.

"It is not my intention to fight with you; I am simply trying to become your friend." Marth replied.

"I don't want to be your friend. We had this discussion already."

"Can't we please just try again? I promise I-"

"Marth! I am not going to speak about this through the door. People are everywhere and I don't want any more rumors springing up." Ike said trying to get him to leave.

"Then invite me in." He said plainly.

"Leave, Marth."

"Ike plea-"

Suddenly the door flew open and Ike grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt.

"STOP IT! I TOLD YOU I AM SICK OF IT! I AM SICK OF YOU! GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE! LEAVE! NOW!" His voice roared through the dormitory corridor. He let out an angry breath which brushed the hair off of Marth's face. He let go of the shirt and Marth fell to the floor in a heap. He was petrified. He squirmed, then got up and ran off.

Ike lingered outside his door for a moment then slowly backed in. He quietly closed his door and sat on his bed. He bought his knees up to his chest and buried his face into them.

_How could Marth really think, or have the guts, that after everything that happened come up to my door and invite me somewhere with him?_ Ike thought to himself.

Once again, there came a knock on his door.

"Marth, I swear to god if-"He began.

"Ike? It's not Marth. It's me... Link." A soft voice came from the other side of the door.

_Link? Link? At __**my**__ door?_ Ike lifted his face and let a half smile come across his face.

"If it's not a good time…I'll leave." Link offered.

That's the exact opposite Ike wanted him to do. He sprang up and ran for the door. He swung it open. There, stood Link; a dirty blond haired boy with a strong body and a kind personality.

"I heard you from the other floor. I was wondering if everything was okay, but if you don't want to talk about it I completely understand." Link said to the blue haired boy.

Ike sighed and tilted his head down. "Care to come in and talk?"

Link hesitated for a moment. "Uhh…s-sure. Not for long though, I have training soon."

"No if you have to go its fine…"Ike said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"I have time." The boy smiled.

**Ehh? Good for a first chapter? I know it's not long…just wanted to put out a little preview. Review and I'll write!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, chapter 2 baby! Sort of boring but hey, it's only chapter 2! Review and critique/compliment! DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! (Well, some made up) Thank-yew! EnJoY!**

**Chapter 2-Just not my day**

It was just another plain day in school. Ike stared blankly at the dusty chalkboard in the front of the class room. He dropped his eyes to his paper. Where the required notes were supposed to be written was a doodle of a kid sitting in a corner.

"Alright class, done? Now, open your novels to chapter 7, we'll start there today." The teacher clapped her hands.

Ike moaned in the back of his mind but reached into his black nylon backpack and pulled out _When butterflies could talk_. He hadn't even opened to the first page since he received it. Now, being 3 days later, he would probably get a project on it.

"I'm assuming you all have read up to this…" She glanced toward Ike.

He wasn't looking directly at the old grump, but he knew she was staring. He simply kept his eyes on his paper. Ike was never fond of Ms. Abrona. She was an older woman with dark hazel eyes and a stern face. She had a petite body and a wrinkled face to go with her short gray hair.

"Are we pop-corn reading?" A student blurted out from the back of the room.

Ms. Abrona looked sharply to her left. "Are we going to raise our hands?" She was prompt.

The red-haired boy slid down in his seat and looked at his desk.

"Now, we can either read silently, or go around the room. Votes?"

_Please, please independently. _Ike said repeatedly in his head.

Soon the classroom was filled with voices.

"Pop-corn style!" One said.

"Are we in second grade…pop-corn style?" Another shouted.

"We act like it." The other replied.

"Independent." Another teen croaked.

"No!" One shouted.

"Dude! Give me my pencil!"

"Alright! That is enough! No more non-sense! That's and extra chapter for homework!"

The class groaned.

"Want to make it two?" Ike clenched his jaw. She was really getting on his nerves.

"Ike," She began.

He was caught off guard and it caused his to jump in his chair. There was a pause. He looked up at her then cleared his throat.

"Yes?" He answered sucking in a breath.

She cautiously walked over to his desk.

"Why don't you give us a quick summery on the book so far?" She said raising an eyebrow. Both Ms. Abrona and Ike knew he hadn't a clue what was going on in the book.

Ike felt his temperature rising. He got nervous. He desperately looked up at the clock…there was still time left in the period, but not much. He thought he could stall just enough so he wouldn't have to.

She tilted her head and with a grin asked, "Well?"

"Uh, um, When Butterflies could Talk."

The class chuckled.

"Yes…the title. Now, what's it about?" She really got under his skin. Ike clenched his left fist tightly. It was hanging down by the side of his desk, so she probably didn't notice.

"It's not about butterflies." He spat.

The class continued to chirp.

"No, it's not…now what _is_ it about?" Her greedy smile had turned into a serious stare.

Just as Ike expected, the bell rang. The class immediately jumped to grab their bags when she held out her arm.

"Stay put! We must finish our lesson before you leave."

This just put more pressure on the poor blue haired teen. One, he didn't have a clue what was going on in the dumb book. Two, the teacher was picking his brain apart and three; he had all his classmatesrelying on him so that they wouldn't be late to their next class. Great.

In the heat of the moment in Ike's dismay he said, "I don't know."

"There we have it. Now you've all learned your lesson. Read and you will succeed in my class. Fail to do so and you will be punished. Now off with you." She turned and started for her desk. Ike jumped up and was almost out the door when he heard a stern voice over his shoulder.

"You wait here Mr." She said tapping her foot impatiently.

Ike looked over his shoulder. She was an oldie alright.

"Come over here."

She was very intimidating…but at this point he was just about to walk out.

"Now." Her eyes widened.

So he listened and sauntered over to the old ladies' desk.

"Yes Mrs. Abrona?" Ike asked.

"That's _Ms_. to you. Why didn't you read the assigned pages?"

"I uh…" He scratched his head. He was all out of excuses and enthusiasm today.

"Right. And why didn't you copy the notes for my class?"

"I did." He hadn't realized what slipped past his lips, all he knew was he was in for it.

"Let me see."

_God damnet…_ he thought.

He pulled out the folded piece of paper he had drawn the figure of a boy sitting in a corner.

"These are my notes?" She studied the page with a sneer of disgust upon her wrinkled face. "I don't recall." She sighed and put the paper on the side of her desk.

"I will not accept this in my class any longer. You better change, and I mean it this time Ike." He knew she meant it…just like all the other times. He still didn't care; all he was thinking about was his growling stomach.

"Change your attitude and way of working in my class. Understood?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Good. Now go to your next class."

As he was walking out the door the second bell rang.

"Mrs.-I mean Ms. Abrona, may I have a late pass?" Stupid question.

"Run before your teacher turns around." She was grading papers and not looking at him. She could care less about Ike.

He sighed angrily and took off down the hallway. He was almost there when…

"Hey you! Stop!" He heard a prompt voice yell.

Ike turned. It was a hallway officer. It just wasn't Ike's day.

Ike rolled his eyes and blew out a breathe in frustration.

"What are you doin' in this here hallway?" The man asked.

"Going to class."

"That's what they all say, got a pass?"

"No."

"I'm going to have to write you up…no if, ands, or buts!" The man pulled out a small yellow notebook.

"Name?" He asked with his pen to the yellow pad.

"Yeah, I've got one." Bad move.

"Look wise guy, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Ike wasn't about to argue.

"Ike." He said plainly.

"Last?"

"No one else's name is Ike. They know me up front." Ike was always up front in the office for outrageous reasons. He wasn't very liked by his teachers.

He finished writing some information, ripped off the small sheet, and handed it to him.

"To the office you go. Better not see you again." The man turned and walked off looking proud for what he had accomplished.

"If only I had my sword on me." Ike muttered under his breath.

So? Tell me what you think! Updates coming soon =) Avua! (Spelling?)


End file.
